Always
by JustCourage
Summary: 10 years after Elizabeth Hummels death, Kurt just needs his boyfriend to be there for him. Always. Oneshot.


**Prompt:** _Mothers day sad!Kurt and comforting!Blaine__;_ from MariaPotterNut on Twitter.

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 4th, 2001 - - - - - - <strong>_

"_Daddy, when will Mommy come home?" Kurt tugged on his Dad's crumpled up t-shirt with sad eyes. _

"_Kurt, honey.." Burt scooped his 5-year-old sun up into his arms and sat down in the recliner behind him. "Mommy went to heaven. She won't be back here, where we are... but she'll always be here," Burt placed a hand over his son's heart. "In your heart. Always."_

_**September 4th, 2011 - - - - - -**_

Kurt rolled over in bed and stared at the white wall above him, perfectly content on staying in the same place all day and watching sappy romance movies while eating out the stock of Ben & Jerry's ice cream in the fridge upstairs; which was usually saved for sleepovers with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Kurt," Burt called from the doorway.

Kurt didn't respond, he only rolled over to face the other wall.

"I'm... Something's going on at work. I'll be back tonight, okay?" He felt his fathers hand grip his shoulder for a moment. He nodded a little in return. Burt sighed and turned to walk out the door, knowing anything said at the moment would only make Kurt's mood worse.

Kurt stayed like that for a good two hours; he couldn't block the memories out as well as he could any other time of the year. His Mother had died ten years ago, and he was still torn. Yes, he had Carole... but it wasn't the same. He actually hoped she would come up and talk to him for a little, but soon remembered that she was on a business trip for the weekend.

His hand clenched the sheets beside him as he cried, remembering the funeral and the day she died. He remembered how she smelled, he remembered how she smiled all the time... even when her head was free of her long, chestnut colored hair. He remembered how she would laugh at Kurt's sarcastic remarks while watching television or flipping through the magazine. He remembered when she started getting really sick, when she would sleep for days and Kurt would lay by her in bed; snuggle up to her chest as he held her. Because she was his mommy, and he knew that she just needed to be hugged for awhile.

He wished he could hug her again. Just one last time... feel her breath tickle the top of his head.

His phone buzzed from the other side of the room and the piano tune to _Teenage Dream_ started to fill the room. Blaine.

Kurt thought about answering, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to talk to his boyfriend. He rolled over to the other side of his bed and grabbed the phone off of his nightstand, answering it before it went to voicemail.

"H'llo?" He whispered.

"Kurt? Are you... what's wrong?" Blaine's genuinely worried voice said.

"I-It's..." Another roll of tears spilled over and he tried to talk. "My-My Mom... died.. ten years.." He sniffled and tried to control his voice, but crying seemed to be his only option now.

"Are you at home? In your room? I have a key... I'm actually right down the road," Blaine said hurriedly.

"I-I'm in bed..." Kurt sniffled and closed his eyes.

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." He heard the line go dead and tossed the phone on the floor, clenching his blanket up around him and crying. The door creaked open a few minutes later.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine spoke and heard Blaine shuffle around - unzipping his jacket and kicking his shoes off - before climbing under the convers with Kurt. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here." Blaine wrapped his arms around the crying boy and Kurt turned to snuggle up to him, burying his face in the shorter boys chest. He sniffled a little and sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I'm here for you." Blaine whispered.

"Always?" Kurt asked.

"Always." Blaine pulled back a little and leaned down to kiss Kurt on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Burt walked into his son's bedroom that night and saw both Kurt and Blaine curled up next to each other, tears obviously dried on both faces and staining the pillows below them. His first thought was to wake them up and tell Blaine to get the hell out of his house, but he actually grinned for the first time that day. Kurt needed someone like Blaine. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked downstairs to sit in that same recliner he had six years ago, while telling his little boy that his mommy wasn't coming home... but she was always in his heart. He smiled and picked up the picture sitting behind the chair, letting his gaze linger on Elizabeth's face for a few moments. "Always," He whispered before sitting the picture back to it's original position.<p>

* * *

><p>So. I know I said "Always" way too many times in the story, but whatever. XD.<p>

**I LOVE REVIEWS.** :D


End file.
